wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starfish (Star)
OC belongs to Star. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. APPEARANCE Her horns are black, darker than a moonless night. She has a bluish reflective quality to them and the teardrop scales running down her body light up at will, as do the other stripes along her body which all resemble starbursts. Her eyes are rather stunning--a silvery-gray so pale it rivals white. She has a scattering of silver and pale blue freckles across her snout and body while her SeaWing sail and wing membranes are ebony black and speckled with smaller photophores that light up as well, resembling a twinkling night sky. Her overall frame is small and slender, but she is rather plump around her belly and thighs, something that she gets very self-conscious about. PERSONALITY Star is quite the bombastic young dragoness. She loves to be around her friends and often maintains a very positive outlook on life. She can be a bit unempathetic at times and she has a nasty habit of insulting her friends, albeit her intentions are playful. She tries to comfort and cheer up her friends when they're down and for the most part, it works! They like to be around her for her cheerful attitude, but they can be slightly put off by her spontaneous bursts of energy. She's also very loud and her big mouth often gets her into trouble. Not just with her friends, too. She enjoys thumbing her snout at authority and playing by ''her ''rules, which also irritates her friends, but in the end, they know they can count on her to be by their side. She's super playful and very mischievous, so it's not uncommon to see her sneaking up on her gullible best friend or stealing some of their stuff so they can chase her around to get it back. But because of her loud mouth, her friends can instantly tell when she's upset or sad, as she becomes very quiet and sighs a lot. (But that also happens when she's tired. The quietness I mean, not the sighing. She's not Stonemover, three moons no!) She's very self-conscious about her body, so don't bring up weight loss, as she'll become very snappish and defensive. HISTORY Star has a twin brother who is older to her by thirty-five minutes. He was born with Asperger's, so her parents ended up paying a little more attention to him instead of her. It doesn't bother her, as she knows that they love her very much, but it still stung knowing that he got most of the attention. Sometimes, when she gets angry with her parents, she'll pull out the "I knew you never loved me!" card which hurts their feelings. She also had a bad habit of screaming "I HATE YOU!" at them every time she got mad when she was younger. She also LOVES eating. So much that her dragonethood is spent trying to burn off all that unneeded weight, and even today, she still struggles with weight loss. TRIVIA *I did not create the coding! And I do not own the SeaWings! *More stuff goes here Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids